Promises
by Pyromanic519
Summary: They hate him, he hates them back. Naruto reveals his anger, and makes himself a promise. Even after running away, he kept it.


They all hated him. He could tell. They never really made it hard to figure out. The beatings, the insults, the ever-present glares. He could always feel them. Despite what people believed, he was actually quite good at reading emotions. For instance, he knew his constant hitting-on, and asking for dates greatly annoyed Sakura. It was just his way of getting back at her for everything she said to him in the academy. She always made fun of him, saying he wasn't as good as her precious "Sasuke-kun".

He actually felt a little sorry for Sasuke, who had to put up with Sakura and the rest of his fan club. And Sakura thought he was clueless. She didn't even know that she was doing the same thing to Sasuke, as Naruto did to Sakura. How ironic. At least Sasuke managed to hold in his annoyance.

Even though Sasuke was a huge ego-maniac, and had a ten-mile-long stick up his ass, he was still protective. He had made sure to help his teammates as much as he could. He had nearly died twice, just to save Naruto. So of course Naruto was going to return the favor. He had to, his pride made him. So when that giant snake came barreling down at Sasuke, of course Naruto was going to throw his body in the way, to save a bastard who had made fun of him on numerous occasions. Wouldn't you?

But it didn't matter anymore. It was the day of the festival, celebrating the downfall of the Kyuubi. Naruto's birthday. So now he's sitting here in his bed room, looking out the window at the fireworks, parades, happy children running around. He hated all of them. All of those lucky children who had no burdens except for chores, and not getting what they want. All those adults who treated him like shit, and beat him at every possible opportunity. He hated all of them. Well, almost all of them.

There were still those few special people who were good to him, who never gave him a reason to hate them. Starting with the first people, the Ichiraku Ramen people. The old man and his daughter were always kind to him, and never ripped him off, or gave him inadequate food. They never glared at him, or refused him service, or did anything bad. They were amazing. Next, his teacher/father figure, Iruka. He had always been there for him. He treated Naruto to ramen, helped him at school. He even let Naruto sleep over a couple of times.

The Hokage was next. He treated Naruto like a favorite grandson. He had many of the same characteristics of Iruka. Naruto loved him as a grandfather, hence the name Old Man.

And finally, the girl who never looked at him with anger, or gave any ill wishes to him, the girl who rarely spoke, and fainted on sight of him. Hinata Hyuuga. She never hurt him once. While she didn't help him either, he knew that she couldn't help it. She was shy, and she could tell when people were innocent, since she had a pretty good view of innocence herself. Naruto knew she was strong, but lacked confidence. He knew that she didn't think much of herself, and some of that confidence was taken away by her ass hole off a father.

And of course there were the green spandex twins. They didn't hate him. But then again, they didn't hate pretty much anybody.

Over all, Naruto had those few precious people, but they still couldn't calm that over powering hate that had built up inside him. He hated them all. As much as they hated him. So why did he still want to be Hokage? To prove how strong he was? That would just make them fear him more. To finally get respect? He knew that despite that, they would still see him as a demon. No, the reason why he wanted to be Hokage, was because it was his mark on how powerful he had to be to take revenge on those who hated him. And damn it he would kill them. All of them. The only ones he would spare were those who he knew held no anger for him. They would die. One day.

20 years later.

"I've finally done it."

A man in black stood in the still flaming wreckage of the once proud village of Konoha. He smiled as he saw countless bodies in their homes and on the streets, the buildings around them reduced to rubble. The bodies all lied there, drowning in a pool of their own. Ninja, seniors, and children alike all died at his hands. And it felt so _good_!

"I finally killed them."

Naruto stood there, watching the flames spread through all of the chaos.

"Good work Naruto. You've finally proven your worth. Welcome to Akatsuki."

Naruto turned to see a man with short black hair, and red eyes.

"Thank you, Itachi-san." Naruto said with a bow.

"No Naruto, thank you. Finally those once proud fools have seen the errors of their way. Shinobi, honor, it's all such a waste of precious mind power. If people had no emotions, just think of what could happen! We would no longer have feelings to cloud our minds! We could finally be all powerful!" Itachi said happily.

"I completely agree. They may have claimed to be a family, all the people in Konoha, one big family who help each other. But they were fools. Over and over they were attacked, and every time, they were saved by sheer dumb luck. And those few who actually were powerful enough to help." Naruto said in an emotionless voice.

"But why so modest Naruto? We both know it was you who saved them from the sand." Itachi smiled.

"Yes, I was foolish then too. I still believed the trash I was told. But I suppose I should thank them for one thing. As much as I hated them, they showed me the light. They showed me how strong I can become. And they payed for it with their lives.

"And you also did your best to save them from that bomb attack."

"It was a fake, and once again I was foolish back then."

"And yet you still saved those few people." Itachi said indicating the few bodies that had berely been knocked unconscious.

"Yes. I admit that I still have some pity for them. They had no reason to die. They gave up on sight. And so they live. I do not kill needlessly. Only those who get in my way." Naruto said with a frown.

"Good. I too must admit that I still have a few who mean anything to me from this village."

"Enough. I say we go. When they awake they can forage for themselves. Of course now they hate me, so I suppose I can kill them." Naruto said glaring down at them. But he stopped himself. He promised that he would spare them.

And he always kept his promises. He had kept his promise to be Hokage. He had kept his promise to bring Sasuke back. And he had kept his promise for revenge. Yes Naruto always kept his promises. And the death of his former village was one promise that he was happy to keep.


End file.
